Tears of Destiny
by Simple Songwriter
Summary: Tea runs away from home. Ryou & Bakura are also on the run. Ryou and Tea fall in love and together try to elude those who are after them. Will they escape, or will they meet a fate worse than death? It's my 1st fanfic, so please be nice! Tea&Ryou,Kura
1. Memories

**Simple Songwriter: **Hey hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please, be nice... (Gets down on hands and knees)

**Bakura:** Be as mean as you want! (laughs maniacally)

**Simple Songwriter:** (glassy eyes)

**Bakura:** Huh? (confused face; scratches the back of his head)

**Tea:** Awe... All she wants is to express herself through writing and have it be appreciated by someone.

**Simple Songwriter: **How right you are Tea! (Hugs Tea) At least SOME of us are trying to be supportive...

**Bakura:** (rolls eyes)

**Disclaimer: **Simple Songwriter doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 1: Memories**

The night was young and the moon was bright. Yet the only thing on her mind was to run as far away as she could. Tea couldn't go back home. Tears streamed down her face. She had nowhere to go. Her friends Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan had all gone their separate ways for summer vacation. And she was left all alone in Domino City. All she could do was run away.

"(It's not fair!)" She thought. "(Why me?)" Tea suddenly collapsed on the ground. Her legs had finally given in on her. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. So with what little strength she had left, she pulled herself next to a big tree. Then, she allowed the cold darkness enveloped her as the day flashed back.

_**Flashback**_

"How many times must I tell you! Respect your mother damn it!" Tea's father yelled.

"B—But dad, I don't see what I've done wrong!" Tea argued. "She's been dead for three years now." With that comment, the angry father struck his daughter.

"Don't talk about her like that! Now pick your ass up and go to your room!" Tea didn't hesitate in obeying her father.

"(He's drunk again isn't he…)" Tea thought. She threw herself onto her bed. "(Ever since mom died, he's always been angry and drunk. He used to be so happy…But he threw his happiness away for kegs of beer.)"

Tea laid on her bed for hours. Finally, she decided to send her closest friend, Yami, an e-mail. To her surprise, her instant messenger had beeped, showing that he was online.

**DancingQueen247:** Hey Yami!

**KingofGames5K:** Hello Tea. How are you?

**DancingQueen247:** I guess I'm alright. How've you been?

**KingofGames5K:** I'm great. I'm getting pretty good at surfing now.

**DancingQueen247:** That's so cool!

**KingofGames5K:** Are you sure you're alright Tea? You're usually a lot more talkative than this…

**DancingQueen247:** Sigh…Okay. You win. My dad has been acting up again.

**KingofGames5K:** Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?

**DancingQueen247:** My dad was thinking about mom again. He got really angry and hit me.

**KingofGames5K:** That's horrible Tea! Did you call the cops or anything?

**DancingQueen247:** No. I can't…My dad would surely kill me. You remember what happened the last time I tried to call the cops, right?

**KingofGames5K:** But he's a threat to you!

**DancingQueen247:** I can't.

**KingofGames5K:** You know how much I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt.

**DancingQueen247:** I'll be just fine Yami. Uh-oh…

**KingofGames5K:** What is it?

**DancingQueen247:** My dad is yelling again. And…

**KingofGames5K:** And what Tea?

(Long pause)

**KingofGames5K: **Tea? Tea! Are you there?

**DancingQueen247:** Oh my god…

**KingofGames5K:** What?

**DancingQueen247:** He's got a baseball bat.

**KingofGames5K:** WHAT?!

**DancingQueen247:** Let everyone else know about this conversation Yami!

**KingofGames5K:** Fine. But Tea…

**DancingQueen247: **NOOOOOO!

**KingofGames5K:** Tea? Tea! Answer me!

**DancingQueen247**_has now logged off_

**KingofGames5K:** (offline message) No…Tea…

**KingofGames5K**_has now logged off_

"Dad, please calm down!" Tea pleaded.

"Shut up!" Her dad struck her once more across the face. She collapsed on the floor and appeared to be unconscious. Her dad picked her up and tied her to the bed. He then started undressing the young teen. She awoke as he had completed undressing himself.

"D—Dad? What are you doing?!" Tea screamed. Her dad started beating her with the baseball bat.

"I thought I told you not to scream!" her father yelled. "You should listen to your father!" With that, he put a gag in her mouth and forced himself inside her. Tea screamed as loud as she could with a gag in her mouth. She started to squirm around and break free from the ropes. She had just about given up when she had freed her right hand. Quickly, she grabbed the beer bottle her dad had brought into her room and smashed it on his head. He fell onto the floor unconscious and she seized the opportunity to free herself. She then put back on her clothes, a pair of shoes, and ran downstairs.

She looked around for a pen and some paper. Tea decided to write a note. After frantically searching, she found the tools. She began to write.

_Dear Yami,_

_I am fed up with what my dad has done to me. I am running away from home. You will not hear from me in a while, but don't be alarmed. I will be safe. So do not come looking for me. I promise that I will come find you when the time is right._

_Always,_

_Tea_

She folded up the note and put it next to a picture of her and her friends. Then with a final good-bye, she ran from the house that caused her so much pain and grief.

_**End Flashback**_

Meanwhile, a snowy-haired, crimson-eyed teen walked down the sidewalk. Bakura had set off for an evening stroll when he noticed a girl slumped up next to a tree.

"And who might we have here?" he wondered aloud. He walked over to the unconscious girl. He knelt down and checked to see if she was still breathing. In doing so, he realized who the girl really was. "Tea?" he said. "Is that you?"

Slowly, the brown-haired beauty opened her brilliant blue eyes. "Hmm…W—Where am I?"

"You're in the park Tea." Bakura answered. "Are you alright? What happened?" She winced in pain. "M—My head…" Her head rolled over as she fainted once more.

Bakura was confused. The girl seemed just fine. There had to be more that what met the eye.

"(Uh…Hmm…)" Bakura wondered. "(I can't just leave her here. But if I take her with me, then she'll be constantly on the run…Dammit! What would I—err…Ryou do?)" Think Bakura…)

Bakura was a heavy gambler. He had lost everything except for the clothes on his back. And his fellow gamblers were after him. He remembered what had happened to him three years ago like it was yesterday. He sat down and thought.

_**Flashback**_

Bakura was in a dimly lit room. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. He didn't know what to do. He had sixteen points in his hand and the dealer had an ace and his facedown card.

"Um… Hit me!" Bakura declared. Marik drew a card.

"And four makes twenty," said Marik. "Now what?"

Bakura's eyes were gleaming. He thought he'd won. "I'll stay!"

"Okay."

So far, Bakura was in the lead. Rafael had seventeen, Alister had eighteen, Valon and Seto Kaiba had nineteen, and Bakura had twenty. He was now confident that he wouldn't lose the deed to his house.

"Ha! Fork over the dough Marik!" Bakura yelled.

"My turn isn't over yet." Marik said coolly.

"Grrr…Fine. Finish your turn then," said Bakura. Marik cracked his knuckles, and then turned over a two.

"That makes a three, or a thirteen," Valon said. Marik drew another card.

"And ten makes a definite thirteen," came Rafael's deep baritone voice. Marik reached over and drew another card.

"And six more would be nineteen," declared Alister. Bakura was at the edge of his seat. "(Victory is mine!)" He thought. But his thoughts were soon shattered when Marik pulled his next card. He nearly fainted when he saw the card.

"And two makes twenty-one," Marik grinned. "I believe you owe me the deed to your house Bakura."

"NO!" Bakura spat angrily. "This can't be!"

"Fork over the deed!" Marik yelled.

"I—I can't!" Bakura cried.

"Why the hell not?" Marik asked.

"N—Nevermind…" Bakura had lost the deed to his house in a different game against a neighborhood gang. So the deed he had in his pocket was a fake. Hastily, Bakura reached in his pocket and pulled out the fake deed. Angrily, he shoved the deed into Marik's hands and stormed out of the building.

"Ha! Someone's in a bit of a bad mood, eh?" Valon said laughing.

"You're sharing the deed, right?" asked Alister.

"Sure," Marik said as he opened the deed. He noticed that the ink was fresh and smeared. "I would share the place, if the deed were real…"

Everyone literally fell out of their chairs when they heard what Marik said.

"The deed is a fake!" yelled Rafael.

"Yes…" replied Marik coolly. "Don't worry. He won't make it past my little whore." He picked a small Walkie-talkie. "Bakura's coming your way."

"I can handle this, hun." replied a cool, seductive voice. "Consider him _MINE…_"

"That's what I like to hear, Mai." Marik replied.

Bakura chuckled as he walked down the street. "(What a bunch of fools. I wonder how long it'll take them to find out.)" His thoughts were interrupted as Mai walked up to him.

"Hey there handsome." Mai started. She ran her fingers through his hair. "D'you mind tellin' me why you're wanderin' 'round here at this time of night, hun?"

"Just a bit of midnight gambling." Bakura replied.

She pulled him closer to her. "Really? Wow. You're a tough guy…How much did ya win?"

"None." Bakura sighed. "Marik and his gang of thugs took it all away from me."

"Mmm…Speak of the devil…" Mai said. "Here he comes right now." To Bakura's horror, he saw Marik and his other friends surround him. Mai leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry hun, but I work for them. It was nice talkin' to ya."

"(Shit…)" Bakura thought. "(They must've found out about the deed.)"

"Well, well, well…" Marik started. "You think you can just give us a fake deed and run off like that?"

"I already lost the deed to some other group." Bakura shouted. "I haven't anything left!"

"You owe us. Let's say, fifty grand."

"W—WHAT? I just told you. I haven't anything left!"

"That does not matter to me. You will pay me the fifty grand. And if you don't, then we'll just have to take you out."

"Damn it! Isn't there another way? C—Can I pay it to you later? I don't have it with me."

"When can you get it?" asked Rafael, who was cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"In about fifteen years." Bakura replied nervously.

"Not good enough…" Marik rolled his eyes. "You have three years. If I don't get the money then, we'll make you wish you were never born!"

_**End Flashback**_

Bakura had finally snapped out of his memory and glanced at the girl he was now holding in his arms. He knew what he had to do. So with a big sigh, he picked Tea up bridal style and carried her back to his hideout.

Bakura stopped in front of a rather large bush. He quickly checked to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that there was no one else around, he bent down and opened a small door. Carefully, he carried Tea down the ladder using one arm. After having successfully gotten to the ground, he gently laid Tea on his blow-up mattress. Then he climbed up the ladder, locked the door, and climbed back down again. He pulled out a watch that he had stolen and yawned after he saw what time it was. He took his shirt off and quietly lay next to Tea. After all…it was HIS bed. The warmth from her body put Bakura at ease. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**Simple Songwriter:** Wow...That took me a couple of hours. YAY! I've finally finished my first chapter of my first fanfic! (does a victory dance)

**Bakura:** (unenthusiastically) Yippee for you...

**Tea: **(sarcastically) Now now Bakura, let's not be TOO happy... (Turns to Simple Songwriter; gives her a high-five)

**Simple Songwriter:** At least someone here appreciates my attempts at writing. (Hugs Tea again)

**Bakura:** Hey! Don't I get any of that? (Pouts) Now I feel unloved...

**Simple Songwriter:** (pats Bakura's head) Maybe next chapter, if I get some nice reviews.

**Bakura:** YAY! (Jumps up and down) Read and Review peoples!


	2. A Reasonable Explanation

**Simple Songwriter:** YAY! I know it's only been a day, and I only got 2 reviews, but I spent all night trying to come up with a new chapter.

**Bakura:** Is it any good?

**Simple Songwriter: **Well, I sure hope so...But it's for the readers to decide.

**Tea:** Do I have to do anything with him? (Points to Bakura)

**Simple Songwriter:** Eh... (sweatdrop) I promised I would...

**Tea:** Oh boy...

**Bakura:** Yes!

**Simple Songwriter:** By the way, I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly clear in Chapter 1, but the Bakura I am using for the main character is…

**Bakura:** Yes yes!

**Tea:** Are you finished yet...?

**Bakura:** Yes yes yes! Uh...I mean...(Tea and Simple Songwriter glare at Bakura) Oh fine, and on with the story...

**Simple Songwriter** Atta boy Bakura! (Pats Bakuras head, again) To finish a thought, it'll make more sense in chappies to come. (Grins)

**Disclaimer:** I, Simple Songwriter, do not own Yu-gi-oh

**Chapter 2: A Reasonable Explanation**

Tea woke up at about 8:30 the next morning. She looked around, but didn't recognize where she was. A low groan came from beside her. She glanced over where she heard the noise, but all she could see was a pale figure next to her. Determined to find out more, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"(What's going on?)" she thought. Just then, Bakura rolled over an opened his eyes. Both teens just stared deep into each other's eyes before—

"EEEK!" Tea squealed. "What are you doing here Bakura?"

He grunted. "I live here."

"W—Well then what am I doing here?" Many thoughts crossed her mind. "(Why am I in bed—er mattress with you?) We didn't… Well, you know… Do anything," she gulped. "did we?"

"(Not a chance!)" Bakura thought. "(Hmm… Of course there's nothing wrong with some mind tricks.) My darling, don't you remember anything from last night? The wine you had must still be in your blood."

She shuddered at the very thought of being intimate with him. "Oh good god…(Raped by two people in one night…That settles it. I'm ending it all right here, and right now.) Um, Bakura?" He grunted again in consent. "Do you have, like, a knife or something around here?"

"Yeah. Over on that table." he mumbled sleepily. She got up and laid the knife on her wrist. "(Wait a minute…)" He thought. He glanced at Tea, who was about to slash her wrist. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING?!" he spat.

He jumped out of bed and snatched the blade from his guest before she could pull it across her wrist. She broke down into tears as he glared daggers at her. But his eyes went from enraged to a slight amusement and an even slighter hint of worry in a matter of seconds.

"Relax…" Bakura said rolling his eyes. "I didn't do anything of that sort. The thought didn't even cross my mind…" Tea started crying even more. "(What's up with this girl?)" He blinked and stared at the broken girl. A great wave of depression suddenly overcame him. His eyes grew hot. "(What—What's happening to me? Am I starting to—Nah…I couldn't POSSIBLY feel sympathetic for her…)" He gulped. "(Could I?)"

Bakura heaved yet another deep sigh. "Sit down." Tea simply looked up at him. "That was an order, not a request…" She sat back down on the mattress. He sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" she said through one of her sobs. He gave her a glare as if to say 'Don't you DARE make me repeat that.' "I—I don't know if I can tell you." She replied. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell me. It's not every day that I actually care about someone."

"Fine…I ran away from home."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "So? That doesn't explain why I found you unconscious in the park yesterday."

"My dad…He's very abusive."

"Whad he do? Slap you?"

"He beat me with a baseball bat. Then he tied me to my bed… And r—" Tea's voice trailed off. "He r—r—raped m—me."

Bakura was shocked. He actually felt…Sympathetic…

"Ever since my mom died," Tea started. "My dad has been very angry. Angry to the extent that if I hadn't escaped when I did, he would've surely killed me."

"I—uh…" he started. "I'm s—sorry." He ran his fingers gingerly through her hair.

"I have no more family. My friends have all gone away for summer vacation. I have no one left…"

Bakura bit his lip. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better, but he was hesitant. Their faces drew closer. "I'll be here for you." Tea's eyes lightened as he wiped the tears from her face. "And since you've nowhere to go, you can stay here with me…I guess."

Tea clung to Bakura. "Thank you soooo much! It means a lot to me!"

Now he was trapped. He had a feeling that he'd never felt before. "(What IS this?)" His face went red, and his stomach was queasy. But above all that, he felt—GOOD. "(Is this—Love? Umm…)" He didn't care. He simply returned the embrace.

Something else was now coursing through his mind. Their faces were extremely close. And her ruby red lips were soooo inviting. His emotions were becoming bolder and bolder. Absentmindedly, his lips met her and both of them started exploring each other's mouth.

"(Wow…This is definitely THE best kiss ever!)" Tea thought. "(Wait…What's he doing kissing me!)" She pushed Bakura away.

Bakura again didn't know what to do. He was so wrapped up in what had happened that he was completely dumbfounded. But at least now he had deciphered his emotions. "(She's so beautiful. Her skin so soft; her hair so fine…)" He determined right there, "(I will make her _MINE…_)"

**Bakura:** You made me have feelings! AND NOT OF HATRED EITHER!

**Tea:** You almost made me commit suicide!

**Simple Songwriter:** I MADE A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! (Tea and Bakura sweatdrop) Uh...well, it's true...

**Bakura:** I'm hungry... (eyes a pie on the windowsill)

**Simple Songwriter:** No pie for you! (snatches the pie from the windowsill; sticks out tongue)

**Bakura:** Give me that pie or else I will send both you and this story to the Shadow Realm! (chases after Simple Songwriter)

**Tea:** (sweatdrops) Anyways... Please Read and Review! (Mutters under breath) and maybe we'll see a pie fight...


	3. Truth and Deception

**Simple Songwriter:** (still running away from Bakura; pie in hand) MWAH HA HA HA HA! You'll never catch me or this pie!

**Bakura:** (casts a shadow spell at Simple Songwriter) Give me that pie!

**Simple Songwriter:** (gets caught by the shadow spell) H-Hey! No fair! (Tries to break free from shadow spell)

**Bakura:** The pie is mine! (snatches the pie from Simple Songwriter)

**Simple Songwriter:** Sigh...Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Anyways, here's chapter 3! Hope y'all like it! (Mutters under breath) I'm gonna go bake another pie.

**Note:** Thank you "LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker" for your last review. It gave me kind of a good idea for this chapter. AND things regarding Ryou and Bakura will (hopefully) begin to make more sense.

**Disclaimer**: Simple Songwriter doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 3: Truth and Deception**

"Well?" Tea screamed.

"Sorry, what?" Bakura asked.

"Why were you kissing me?"

"Well, you seemed sad and…Why did you kiss me back?"

"I—Um—It was only polite…Why'd you stop?" She bit her lip. "(Oh my god…D—did I just say that out loud! I'm so screwed…NO! Not in that way!)" She clutched her head in distress.

"What did you just say?" he asked with a twisted smile spreading across his face.

She turned a brilliant shade of red. "N—Nothing…"

"Why did I stop? Ha! You pushed me off!" Tea grabbed Bakura's arm and reeled him into her. But instead of kissing him, she whispered slowly and forcefully, "If you DARE tell anyone about this… I swear I will—"

"Make me wish I was never born…" he interrupted. "I've had many people say that to me before."

She immediately stopped. "What?" He stood up and put his T-shirt back on. More thoughts had flooded his mind. "Bakura…"

"What?!" he snapped.

"W—What happened to Ryou?" Bakura froze. It was as though something internally had snapped. All the feelings of happiness, sympathy, and even what he thought to be as love had all been changed to pure hatred. "B—Bakura… I asked you, what happened to Ryou?" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"None of your business…" he said as calmly as he could.

Now Tea was really confused. "(What's up with him? Why won't he speak of Ryou? I mean, he is Bakura's Light…) What's wrong with you? You leech off of his body! Why won't you tell me about what's going on?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Ryou is one of my friends! And I'll make this my business!"

"Gardner, if you mention one more thing about me—my Light, I will send you to the Shadow Realm!"

Tea fell silent. The last thing she wanted was to be trapped within the Shadows for all eternity.

Bakura rummaged through a pile of junk on the floor and pulled out a black shirt. He put it over his T-shirt. Next, he found a bunch of silver chains and attached them to the torn pair of pants he was wearing. "Now listen to me." Bakura started. "I have stuff that I have to take care of. You are to stay here until I return. I will be back in about three hours or so. You're free to do anything you want in here as long as you don't do anything stupid." Bakura eyed the knife and then eyed Tea. "Don't make too much noise. The last thing I need in here are bloody tourists…" With that, he climbed up the ladder and crawled out of the hideout.

Tea glanced around her new 'home.' It wasn't really that big. As she looked to her right, she saw a small heap of clothes, a bag of pretzels, and a table with a knife and a sack of apples on it. Then she looked over at the left. She saw a small cabinet. On the top shelf, Tea counted thirteen bottles of expensive cologne. On the bottom shelf, there were a bunch of books. One of them caught her attention.

Tea got up and walked over to the cabinet. There she picked up a small leather book. A picture of Ryou fell out.

"Hmm…" Tea opened the book. She read the first page aloud. "_Diary/Journal of Ryou Bakura_ (Whoa! Should I be reading this? What if he finds out?)"

She became even more curious and decided to read on. She flipped through and read the pages with the highlighted dates.

June 3, 2002

_I'm here again. Being the new kid at Domino High is hard. I've been ridiculed by everyone in my class. Well, that's not all true. I met a group of students that I was able to get acquainted with. The person who came up to me was the only girl in the group. I believe her name was Tea. And the others were Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. They were all very nice. But that girl… She's different that anyone I've ever met before. I hop I can get to know her…_

June 9, 2002

_Hello. My dad just returned from Egypt. He brought me a gold necklace. He called it the Millennium Ring. It was brilliant. I showed it to my new friends. Yugi seemed to take particular interest in my necklace. He showed me his Millennium item. It was the Millennium Puzzle. It was amazing! The brilliance of the gold was indescribable. Then Yugi told me something. He said that he felt some sort of other presence when he wore the puzzle. He described it as being some sort of evil, or darkness. However, I wasn't worried. But just to make him feel a bit better, I told him that I'd watch out for that. Ha! An evil, dark presence…That's ridiculous…_

June 15, 2002

_I don't want to believe it, but I think Yugi is right. I've had sudden urges to just try and steal stuff, mainly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. It's so weird…And now I feel as though I'm watching Tea twice as much._

July 3, 2002

_My suspicions were confirmed last week. The other presence is named Bakura (Yami) Bakura. And he proved himself to be evil. He lost my/our house to a street gang, and now he's in debt fifty thousand dollars. We have three years to get the money or Marik said he'd make us wish we were never born. I hope he can find the money in time…_

July 1, 2004

_Some dude made me drink something. It made me pass out. And when I woke up, I no longer shared my body with my Yami._

June 15, 2005

_I finally finished my hideout. Kura, as I now call him, lives in the secret room in my hideout. He seems to like it just fine, since everything in it is what he stole._

July 3, 2005

_The day is here. Marik and his gang of thugs are supposed to find us. But we don't have the fifty grand. Man is it early…I found Tea unconscious yesterday. I've had feelings for her ever since I met her that one day during freshman year. It broke my heart to see her like that; lying almost lifelessly on the ground; the moonlight shimmering in her beautiful hair. She's always seemed to take interest in my darker half though. So when she wakes up, my charade begins. True, Kura is still in his room, and I'm praying he doesn't walk in on us while we're talking or she'll think I've gone mad. So until such time that she starts liking 'Ryou,' then I'm Kura. Later today, I have to find a way to get the fifty grand so the real Kura can pay his debt. Otherwise, I will have met my fear. I'll have to run away. But since I took in Tea, it'll be worse…After all, I can't hide my feelings for her forever. And she'd have to run with us. Hmm…Maybe one day she'll forgive me ever thinking I could be with her. It was all just wishful thinking. Great Gods of Egypt! It's already 3:00 in the morning. I have to try and get some more sleep. It's difficult…Sleeping next to a girl whom I have loved for such a long time…Now she's right here! I have to resist the urge to touch her, or for that matter, do anything to harm her. Sigh…It will be hard, but I will tell her when the time is right. I just hope she'll understand…_

Tea gasped. The whole time…It wasn't Bakura she was next to. It was his light, Ryou. She carefully put Ryou's journal on the shelf. She turned to sit back on the mattress and nearly killed herself on a small stool by her foot.

"WHOA!" she yelled as she tripped over the stool and onto the mattress. "Okay then… I ought to be more careful or I might end up killing myself here!" She scratched her head and then smiled as she remembered what Bakura, or Ryou for that matter had said. _'You're free to do anything you want in here as long as you don't do anything stupid.'_ Tea chuckled to herself. "I think a little cleaning is in order…"

Bakura was lying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball at his wall. "Hmph…" he growled. "What do I care if Marik doesn't get his money? The damn fool cheated anyways. Hmm…" His stomach growled. "I wonder if Ryou left any food on the table." He got up and pushed open a door that was well hidden among the rest of the wall. As he walked out, he saw Tea folding the once-massive pile of clothes. "Who the hell are you?"

Tea jumped in surprise. "(W—Where did he come from? I don't remember there being another room in this—)" She then remembered what had been said in Ryou's diary. "Um…I—I'm Tea."

"What are you doing in here?"

"K—Kura said I was to stay in here."

"(Kura?) Oi! I'm Bakura. My light was trying to act like me again eh?"

"I suppose so…So that was Ryou I was talking to?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he acting like you?"

"He just knows I'm cooler than him. And because he said you have some sort of a crush on me."

"Uh…About that…" Tea blushed furiously. "I—Well…" It was just then that she noticed that he was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Not interested…" Bakura yawned.

"Oh…" Tea frowned. "(Well, who couldn't see that coming a mile away?)"

"Where is he anyway?"

"He said he had to take care of something, and then he just up and left."

"WHAT?!" Bakura spat. "Damn it! He better not get into trouble yet." He put on a pair of denim jeans that were torn at the knees, and a tight black T-shirt. "(It shows off his muscles rather nicely,)" Tea thought. Bakura went back into his room and shut the door. When he returned, he had a knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

"What are those for?" Tea asked hesitantly.

"Protection mostly. But I suppose I could use them to kill someone if they really pissed me off." Tea chuckled to herself. "What? Do you think I'm joking?" Bakura pointed his gun at the unwanted guest. She lost all color in her face. He laughed maniacally. "I wouldn't waste a bullet on you." She gave a small sigh in relief. "Did Ryou tell you where he was going?"

"No." Bakura grunted at the reply and used his mind link to talk to Ryou.

"/Oi! Light/"

"/K—Kura? What is it?/"

"/Where the hell are you?/"

"/I'm on my way back. I just went to—to buy some food. I saw we were running a bit low./"

"/Why is that girlfriend of yours, Tea, here?/"

"/She wasn't feeling that great. I found her unconscious and brought her back here to rest./"

"/Did you do anything to her yet/"

"/N—No. Why would I do that Kura/"

"/Sigh…You've got a lot to learn about things like this./"

"/What do you mean?/"

"/You don't ask her to be with you. You make her yours.'"

"/B—By doing…THAT?/"

"/Well yeah…How else are you supposed to get a girl/"

"/Uh…Forget I asked. I'm right outside the door now./"

"/Whatever…/" Bakura closed the mind link.

"I—Is Ryou alright?" asked Tea. Ryou climbed down the ladder. He took one glance at Tea and then frowned. "(She knows that I'm Ryou…)" Satisfied with the return of his hikari, Bakura went back into his room.

"RYOU!" Tea yelled, before giving him a hug. "I—I thought you were hurt. But you're okay!"

Ryou was a tad surprised by the sudden hug, but again, he gladly returned the embrace. "That's not entirely true…"

"Huh?" Tea let go of Ryou. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've known for a long time that you were—um…infatuated with him." Tea flinched at the word 'infatuated.' Ryou seemed to notice. "S—Sorry. And I heard about what happened between you two and I felt bad. (I hope all of what I'm saying is true…I can't believe I didn't admit my feelings for her!) So yeah…"

Tea smiled. "I never knew you cared. You're so sweet! (Okay, so I may have lied about not knowing how much he cared…But still, it was a pretty good cover up.)"

"(Phew! That was close… Thank Ra it worked. Now all I have to do is cover up the wounds on my back, and I should be fine.)" Without warning, Tea literally jumped onto Ryou and gave him another big hug. In doing so, she accidentally scratched his back. He yelped and then fell onto the ground. "RYOU!" He looked up at his crush weakly. "What happened to you?" Her mouth dropped in horror from what she saw as he took off his shirt.

**Simple Songwriter:** Another chapter is done. I hope everyone liked it... (crosses fingers)

**Tea:** Gasp... So... the Bakura was actually Ryou in disguise!

**Simple Songwriter:** Affirmative.

**Tea & Bakura:** (Both stare at Simple Songwriter) NERD!

**Simple Songwriter:** Eh... (sweatdrops)

**Tea:** So wait a minute...Does this mean that the Bakura here is actually Ryou?

**Simple Songwriter: **No. This is really the Yami Bakura. Ryou's over there watching over what I'm baking. (Points to the oven)

**Bakura:** (eating the pie) Mmm...I love pie...

**Simple Songwriter & Tea & Ryou:** (sweatdrop) Oh brother...

**Ryou: **Please read and review! My back hurts...

**Tea:** What's wrong with your back?

**Simple Songwriter: **Find out in chapter 4!

**Note:** if you have any other suggestions for the story or just other comments and stuff, you can also e-mail me personally. My e-mail address should be on the personal profile thingy...


	4. Softening Up

**Ryou:** My back still hurts...

**Tea:** Aww...I'm sorry.

**Simple Songwriter:** Ooo...I think the pie is done!

**Bakura:** YAY! More pie for me!

**Simple Songwriter:** No more pie for you.

**Bakura:** No fair...(pouts)

**Simple Songwriter:** Sorry to keep y'all waiting. Here's chapter 4 for you!

**Disclaimer:** Simple Songwriter doesn't own Yu-gi-Oh! However, she does own a new video game...

**Chapter 4: Softening Up**

Tea was in shock. Ryou's back was covered with large streaks of semi-dry blood. The blood had stained his white undershirt that he was wearing, but didn't really stain his black T-shirt.

"What happened?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I—I was jumped…" Ryou replied.

"By whom?"

"M—Marik and his gang. I—" He started coughing violently. Tea's eyes widened in fear.

"I'll go get Bakura!" She ran over to Bakura's room and heaved the door open. Bakura was busy sharpening his knife and didn't take too kindly to the intrusion.

"What is it now…?" Bakura snarled.

"I—It's Ryou…Please…I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong with him? Did he drop the groceries on his foot or something?"

"No. He was jumped." Bakura sat up straight.

"By whom?"

"He said by Marik and his gang."

"Marik!" Bakura's face turned deep red. "That dirty, good for nothing son of a—" He swore colorfully in both English and Egyptian. Tea was very intimidated by him, but dragged him into Ryou's room. Ryou had turned pale from coughing. Bakura went back into his room and when he returned, was carrying a glass of water. He gave it to his Light, who drank it gratefully. "What happened Ryou?"

"Before I answer anything, what time is it?"

"It's 12:00 now." said Tea looking at her watching.

"No way!" Ryou protested. "I couldn't have been gone for three and a half hours!"

"But you said yourself that you'd be gone for three hours or so."

"I was exaggerating…"

"ENOUGH!" Bakura yelled. He glared at Tea. "Not another word out of you until I speak to you. Understood?" She gulped and then nodded. He then turned back to Ryou. "Explain. And spare NO detail. I want the full truth."

"Okay. I had walked to the grocery store in downtown Domino and picked up about a hundred dollars worth of food. I had a couple of dollars left in my pocket, and I was gonna head over to the arcade. But someone came up behind me and hit my head. The next thing I knew, my hands and feet were tied onto a table in which I was lying face-down on. I looked up and saw Marik, Seto, Rafael, Alister, and Valon standing in front of me. Marik kept asking about the money. All I could say was that I didn't have it. They had taken the chains that were on my pants and tied it around my neck. Then Rafael and Alister took some bullwhips and started whipping my back. After about an hour or so of them beating me, Marik untied me and he told me to meet him in the alley at the stroke of midnight with the money, or he'd take away the thing that I love the most. So after he took me out of his hideout, I struggled to find my way back here. I was almost too weak to walk. It was only when I got to the door that I realized my groceries were missing… I'm s—sorry K—Kura…" Without warning, Ryou burst into tears and buried his head into Bakura's chest.

"Shhh…" Bakura said soothingly. "It's alright. I won't let 'em hurt you."

"(Wow…)" Tea thought. "(I never knew Bakura had a sensitive side to him…Hmm…What I would do for one of HIS hugs…)" She blushed furiously at the thought.

"Where are we supposed to find fifty thousand dollars by tonight!" Ryou cried.

"(Who do we have to murder to get out of this stupid deal?)" Bakura thought.

"/Hey! I heard that/"

"/So what? It's not like I'm gonna kill anyone in the near future…/" Bakura closed the mind link. "Shadow Magic won't help us this time."

"Then what do we do?"

"I—I think I can help…" Tea stuttered. Both white-haired teens turned and stared at her for a minute before—

"REALLY!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ryou quirked an eyebrow. "No…I don't want you to get involved. It could be—"

"Quiet Light. Now, how would you be able to do this? Are you gonna be some rich guy's sex slave for tonight?" Bakura earned a smack on the head from Tea. "Oww…I was only joking…"

"I would need your help. Both of you. At my house, my dad stored our family's life savings in a hidden safe.

"Hmm…Interesting. But where do we come in?"

"I don't know whether my dad is dead or alive, but if he's alive, I need someone to hold him off while I look for the safe."

"Piece of pie!" Bakura grinned.

"D—Don't you mean 'piece of cake' Kura?" Ryou asked.

"I like pie…"

Both Ryou and Tea sweatdropped. "Anyways…While Bakura is holding off my father, you and I will look for the safe. After we've found it, if possible Ryou, could you maybe use your Millennium Ring to decipher the combination."

"Uh. I guess so…?" Ryou replied.

"When should we do this?" Bakura asked eagerly.

"Later tonight. Let's say…10:30." Tea said. "Ryou…You need your rest. But I need someone to be my backup when I go check my place out again. Y'know…Just to make sure everything is set up for tonight."

"N—Nonsense Tea…" Ryou started. "I—I'll come with you." He collapsed on the spot.

"RYOU!" Tea knelt next to him again. "You really need your rest… I—I'll go alone… I guess…"

"Please Tea… I'm f—fine," he protested.

"The girl's right. You need to stay put."

"But…"

"No buts Light." Ryou put on his little puppy-dog-face and glassy eyes. "Nope. It ain't working on me this time." A tear dropped from his face. "Grrr…You know how much I hate it when you do that…" Another tear dropped from his face. Bakura clenched his fists in hopes to suppress his anger. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll tag along with your girlfriend."

Instantly, Ryou's eyes lit up. "Thank you Kura!"

"Yeah…Don't mention it…" Bakura muttered under his breath.

"I think it'd be best if we went now." Tea said.

"Fine." Bakura walked back into his room. He grabbed a black hoodie and put it on. Then he walked over to his bedside table, picked up his knife, and put it in his pocket. Then with a deep sigh, he walked back into Ryou's room. He looked up at Tea. "Well? Are we gonna go? Or will we wait a millennium or so?"

"Uh—Let's go." Tea declared. Bakura climbed up the ladder first. Tea immediately followed.

"Hey Tea?" Ryou called out.

"Yeah Ryou?"

"B—Be careful…Alright?"

She smiled. "I will be. Don't worry." And with one last glance, she climbed out of the hideout. Bakura knelt on the grass and closed the entrance to their 'home.'

"Where do we go?"

"This way. Just follow me." Tea started walking. Bakura followed closely. "(Well, this is nice. Some alone time with the darker half. It's what I've wanted for a long time. Sigh…Even though there is not much of a chance for him and I to be together, I can at least try to soften him up. After the way I saw him act with Ryou when he found out about Marik and his gang…Wow…It almost makes me want to get hurt on p—)"

"Watch out!" Bakura yelled. Tea snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see a semi-truck barreling down on her. The truck honked at her several times, but Tea couldn't move. She was completely stupefied. Then suddenly, out of pure impulse, Bakura rushed into the traffic and pulled both himself and Tea to safety. "You idiot! Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?"

"I—Uh…Th—Thank you Bakura…" Tea said as she broke into tears. Quickly, she turned so Bakura couldn't see her crying.

"(Quit your blubbering kid!)" and other remarks flew through his mind.

"/What did you do Kura…/" Ryou asked through the mind link.

"/Your puny girlfriend doesn't know when to cross the street/"

"/What do you mean?/"

"/She almost got ran over by a truck./"

"/WHAT?/"

"/What part about 'almost roadkill' didn't you understand?/"

"/Is she alright?/"

"/Yeah. I snatched her out of the street before she could get clobbered./"

"/Phew… Huh…/"

"/What is it?/"

"/Do you realize what you did?/"

"/Yeah, I seem to have scared her. She's crying…and stuff./"

"/You saved her life! You did good to someone other than me!/"

"/Eh…/" Bakura sweatdropped. "/So? Just because I'm a Tomb Robber doesn't mean I'm completely heartless…/"

"/Yeah it does./"

"/Grrr…Shut up before I decide to throw her back into the street./"

"/Okay fine…You win./"

"/ACK! Why won't she stop bawling?/"

"/Why don't you try comforting her./"

"/Err…come again?/"

"/Comfort her./"

"/I—don't—do—that…/"

"/Sigh… Completely heartless…/"

Bakura's eyebrow twitched. "/I'M NOT COMPLETELY HEARTLESS! Damn it… What do I have to do?/"

"/Heh…I knew you'd see it my way. Just do what you do to me. Hold her close to you. Put your hand on her shoulder. Just—work your magic. N—not your dark magic./"

"/Fine…/" Bakura took a deep breath. Then he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "It's okay. You're alright." She wiped her tear-stained face. He gave her a warm, comforting smile. She smiled back. "/I can't believe you made me do that Light…/"

"/That's my job Kura./" Ryou grinned mischievously.

**Tea:** (blushes) Wow...Bakura...I never knew you had it in you.

**Bakura:** THAT WAS BLACKMAIL! BLACKMAIL I TELL YOU! (Ryou sniggers in the background)

**Simple Songwriter:** YAY! PIE! (opens oven; takes out pie; puts it on the windowsill)

**Ryou:** I must admit Kura...You can be real sweet when you wanna be. (Everyone stares at Ryou) What?

**Bakura:** That...came...out...weird... (Everyone stares at Bakura)

**Simple Songwriter:** STARING CONTEST! I got Bakura! (Everyone stares at Simple Songwriter) Okay...This is getting pretty old.

**Ryou:** Yeah...(Doorbell rings) Huh? Wonder who that could be...(Opens door)

**Postman:** Package for Mister Bakura Bakura!

**Bakura:** That'll be me! (Takes package)

**Tea:** Who's it from?

**Bakura:** I dunno. It just says 'Have fun.' Oh. It's from someone named T.I. (opens package) PIE! (Everyone sweatdrops) YAY! THANK YOU! I LOVE PIE! (cuddles pie)

**Simple Songwriter:** Goody...Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please read and review!

**Bakura:** This pie and I shall take over the story! (Sticks tongue out at Simple Songwriter)

**Simple Songwriter:** Oh yeah? (grabs her pie) Well, I declare an official PIE FIGHT! (Bakura and Simple Songwriter start chasing after eachother)

**Tea & Ryou:** Sigh...Here we go again...


	5. Daddy's Back

**Simple Songwriter: **(Chasing Bakura) MY lemon meringue pie will triumph over your...your...

**Bakura:** My blueberry pie! It was apparently this person's favorite. And I shall easily triumph over a foolish writer like you!

**Simple Songwriter:** Gasp...(cries)

**Tea:** That's so mean Kura...(Hugs Simple Songwriter)

**Ryou:** Oh boy...Pie fighting AND drama...

**Simple Songwriter:** Help me out here Tea!

**Bakura:** LIGHT! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!

**Tea and Ryou:** Uh... How's about NOT. (look at eachother; laugh)

**Bakura:** ROAR! (throws pie at Simple Songwriter; misses and hits both Tea and Ryou)

**Tea:** EEEK! My skirt...

**Ryou:** ACK! IT BURNS! (Calls a bakery) Hi. I need a LOT of pies...Yes...Free of charge if I use it in a fight? Sure thing! Thanks! More pies are on the way.

**Simple Songwriter:** No... YOU WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD BLUEBERRY PIE! You must pay...YET ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU SHALL ENDURE!

**Bakura: **NOOOOOOO! (hides in a corner; takes out another blueberry pie; eats it)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-Oh. But I bought a cute new outfit at Max 10! (cuddles outfit)

**Chapter 5: Daddy's Back**

"Are you alright now Tea?"

"Yes. Thank you Bakura."

"Alright. Now let's go to your house and do whatever you wanted to." He helped her to her feet.

"Okay. Let's go." They both walked for about ten minutes in complete silence.

"(Sigh…Of all the people, I never thought Bakura would actually run out in the street and rescue me. I guess I was wrong about him. I might actually have a chance at being his friend. Wow…Is it just me, or did he suddenly become WAY hotter?)"

"(Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. STOP LOOKING AT ME! Geez, Ryou's right. The girl can't seem to keep her eyes off of me. As long as she keeps her hands to herself…)"

"(Look at me. Look at me. LOOK AT ME! Geez, Ryou's right. The guy can't seem to look me in the eye. I wish he would be more open about things…)"

"(Why am I doing this? Did Ryou really have to make me go? He knows I can't withstand his puppy-dog face. It's blackmail…Oh Ra…He's probably trying to hook me up with that blasted girl. Hmm…Maybe I could use that trick against him. I know! I'll hook him up with her! After all, he's always wanted to go out with her. What the heck does he see in her anyways?)"

"(Why am I doing this? Did Ryou really have to make him go? Maybe it has something to do with the look he gave Bakura. Or… Maybe blackmail. Nah, couldn't be. Oh god… He's probably trying to hook me up with him. Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I used reverse psychology. I'll try to hook up with Ryou. He's always had some sort of crush on me. Piece of pie—er cake… Right?)"

Tea and Bakura's eyes met for a brief second, but they quickly turned away.

"(Why does she keep looking at me?!)"

"(Why does he keep turning away from me?!)"

They both walked on, still in complete silence. But their thoughts were anything but silent. They finally stopped in front of a small house. Bakura glanced back at Tea and noticed her now tear-stained face.

"(Oh no…Now what is she blubbering about?) /Hey Ryou?/"

"/Yeah Kura?/"

"/Um…I—uh…Needsomeadviceaboutthegirl…/" he said fast.

"/What?/"

"/You heard me Light./"

"/What's going on?/"

"/We're standing in front of a house at the far edge of Domino. She just started crying for no good reason./"

"/Sigh…She's had many horrible memories there at her house. Just comfort her./"

"/No way Light./"

"/Awe, c'mon Kura…You've done it once. You can do it again./"

"/Not a chance…/"

"/If you do it, then you'll get her to stop her crying?/"

"/Is that the ONLY way to get her to shut up?/"

"/Afraid so. Put your arm around her or something./"

"/Why the hell would I do that Ryou?/"

"/To be different./"

"/Does it make that much of a difference? I don't want her getting the impression that I like her. Cuz I don't./"

"/The impression she would get is that she is safe. She obviously thinks of you as a 'bad boy.' And with a 'tough guy' like you at her side, comforting her in your warm embrace…it would make her feel much better./"

"/You know, you really can be evil if you put your mind to it…/"

"/Why, thank you Kura! Now go to it./"

"/Grrr…/" Tea had her face buried in her hands. Bakura walked up to her. "Hey um—Tea, a—are you alright?"

She looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. "I—I'm fine, thanks."

"Nonsense. Then why are you crying?"

"I—Well… What do you care?"

"I care enough to ask."

"Are you sure Ryou's not just telling you to be nice?"

Now he was trapped. "(Damn fool girl…She is pretty smart. If I were to answer no, she'd know that I was lying. But if I were to answer yes, then Ryou will laugh knowing that I can't handle girls as easy as this one.) Uh—um…"

"He did…Didn't he…?" she frowned and resumed crying.

"Fine…He did. But that doesn't mean that I'm not the least bit curious as to why you're acting like this. And do note, I don't always listen to him either."

"Sigh…Alright. I've just had many horrid memories here. It would be too long a story to tell you. And you probably wouldn't care…"

"Sadly, untrue to my character, I do care."

"No…You—You're lying…"

"Tea, if you don't tell me, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm to tell my monsters."

"Umm…Fine, but let's go sit on the front porch." Bakura nodded, and they both walked over and sat on the front steps to Tea's house. "Okay. Well, my family used to be really close and happy. I was always loved by both of my parents. We went to at least one fun thing a month, like carnivals, arcades, and I just enjoyed spending quality time with them. But then three years ago, my mom died in a car accident.

"She was coming to pick me up from a dance recital. When she picked me up, she decided to take a different route home. I noticed a sign that said 'Bridge Out' and I told my mom, but she didn't turn around in time. We went off the bridge and started tumbling down a hill. My mom, who wasn't wearing a seat belt, was thrown violently from her seat. She crashed through the windshield and rolled onto the ground. I whacked my head on the seat and then decided to jump out of the car since it wasn't safe. When I did, I was lucky enough to roll into a small pond. Then I crawled out of the pond and over to my mom. She was bleeding pretty badly. So I took out my cell phone and called for help. All I was able to say was 'Bridge out…Car crash…Help…' before I passed out.

"When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed. A doctor came in and told me that my mom was in critical condition, and that I could leave when I wanted to. I decided to go in and look at my mom. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and it was drenched in blood. She was covered in bruises and gashes. It was a terrifying sight. My mom turned to me and smiled. She told me to smile. And then her eyes rolled back and—and…she died.

"I was completely devastated. My dad walked in with an angry look on his face. He glared at me as if to say, 'It's your fault that she's dead.' He dragged me out of the hospital and started yelling and screaming at me.

"From that point on, he never trusted me. He tried to frame me for 'murder,' but the cops never believed him. After he was rejected and the cops left, he started beating me. Every single day…He would beat me. He started drinking what little happiness he had away in forms of beer and vodka. He was completely broken. Then yesterday, he did something that I will never ever forgive him for. He beat me and then raped me. That is why I ran away. All of the memories were just horrid. So that's why I'm crying."

Tea looked over at Bakura, who was fast asleep. She gave him an evil glare and nudged him in the stomach.

"OW!" he yelped. She gave him another glare. "Oh sorry. (Wait a sec…Did I just apologize! ACK! I guess I'm starting to soften up. DAMN IT LIGHT!) I was listening, but my body was resting."

"Whatever…"

"What? I'm talented enough to do that."

"I believe you."

"Good. Now what exactly is it that we must do here?"

"I just gotta make sure the area's safe."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Cover my rear."

"What the hell?"

"Oh, for the love of…Make sure we're not being followed or anything."

"Oh! Alright then. (Thank Ra it wasn't what I thought she meant. That would just be wrong…)"

"Let's go." Tea said quietly. She and Bakura walked slowly around the house. For about an hour, they walked around the house checking all the entrances. "I think it's safe. And the back door is open."

"Okay. Good…" Bakura's stomach growled rather loudly. "Uh…"

Tea laughed. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I had meant to get something off of the table before we left."

"Y'know, I think it might even be safe to get the money now. What do you say?"

"Sure, if there's some food in it for me."

"Fine, but let's hurry." Bakura nodded and they both walked quietly through the back door. "Let's go up to my room first."

"Whatever." He followed Tea upstairs as silently as possible. When they got to her room, she stuck her head inside to see if her dad was still there. With no trace of her father, she walked in and dragged Bakura with her.

"That's funny…I thought I had killed my father."

"You murdered your father?" he asked with a twisted smile on his face.

"If—If I did, I didn't mean to."

Bakura frowned. "Hmm…Too bad, I was actually starting to like you a bit."

"Uh—really?"

"Yup. I love hard core and dangerous chicks because they're always good in—YEOW!" Something hit Bakura on the back of the head. It had knocked him out cold. In a split second, something knocked Tea out as well. A man with a baritone voice laughed.

"Stupid bitch! You didn't kill me!"

**Simple Songwriter:** (Rushing up to Tea) omigosh... Your skirt! It's ruined!

**Tea:** Sigh...Oh well. There's many more where that came from. (Finds another skirt; holds it up)

**Ryou:** (Answering the door) Yes...1001 free pies for fighting with...NOW the fight's on Kura!

**Bakura:** What? (sees the pies) ALRIGHT! PIES!

**Ryou:** For Tea, Simple Songwriter, and Me...You're going down...

**Bakura: **ACK! (Runs screaming like a girl) Maybe if the maniac of a writer gets a bunch of reviews, my life will be spared! So please read and review before I get pied all over! (Runs faster; Tea, Simple Songwriter, and Ryou chase after Bakura)

**NOTE:** Should Bakura get pied? It's the readers' decision! Review, and lemme know. Totally pied, semi-pied, or dodges every single one? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Heat

**Simple Songwriter:** I only have like 2ish votes so far...So I shall freeze everything until chapter 7. Then the fate is decided! (freezes everybody using a magic watch) Hope you like chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-Oh.

**Chapter 6: Heat**

"He he he he he…" Tea's dad laughed. "You thought you could kill me? WRONG! You thought you could run away and never come back? WRONG! And now you and that boyfriend of yours won't have to leave." He drank whole-heartedly of a bottle of expensive vodka. "You aren't escaping again, brat." He drank again. "And you—cough…cough…are my new—cough… cough…source of entertainment." He drank the rest of the liquid in the bottle. Now he was very drunk. Laughing maniacally, he picked up both teens and left the room.

"Mmm…My—head…" Tea groaned waking up. "Huh? I c—can't move!" Tea was again tied to her bed. But this time was different. She was tied next to Bakura. Her wrists were tied to the top left bedpost and her ankles to the bottom left bedpost. She was indeed face-to-face with an unconscious Bakura who was tied up exactly like her, but on the other side.

"(Oh my gosh…What's going on? Why am I tied up in my bed again? And…WHY IS BAKURA IN HIS BOXERS!)" She tried to close her eyes, but it was as if someone else was controlling her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and his _FINE_ body. "(What the hell is going on? This is too weird…Gasp! Could my dad have…? Oh no…)" She rolled her eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Oww…" Bakura said as he opened his eyes. "What am I doing here? And—WHOA…" His eyes scanned the body of the girl next to him. "(She's wearing only a bra and underwear. Victoria's Secret if I'm not mistaken…Wow…Not bad, I suppose. But she's still a ditz! Uh…Why am I tied up here anyways? Damn it…I should've never helped the girl. Sheesh…It ALWAYS results in something like this…) Oi! Tea!" he whispered. "Wake up already!"

"Hmm…?" she opened her eyes. "Hey…"

"I'm assuming your dad did this to us…?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I only wanted to help you and Ryou out and repay you guys for your kindness to me…"

"Eh…? I've been through worse, so don't worry about it…(I can't believe I just said that…)"

"How do we get outta here?"

"Um…(As if I'm supposed to know? Stupid girl…) I'll see if I can reach Ryou through the mind link."

"Okay."

"/RYOU!/"

"/Ouch! Loud much? What is it Kura?/"

"/Are you alright? Is your back okay?/"

"/Yeah, I'm much better after resting. When are you two gonna be back. You've been gone nearly seven and a half hours./"

"/Whoa…I was out that long/"

"/Huh?/"

"/Wow…/"

"/What the…/"

"/Anyways, we need your help Ryou./"

"/Help with…?/"

"/We're being held hostage by the girl's dad./"

"/Is there any chance that you can just sneak out of the house or something?/"

"/No…We're tied onto her bed./"

"/ACK! I'll be there as soon as I can./"

"/Do you know the way?/"

"/I think so…But if not, the Millennium Ring should point me in the right direction./"

"/Good. Now hurry! This girl's father is quite a pervert…/"

"/Why? What did he do?/"

"/Well, for starters, he undressed your girlfriend so she's only wearing her undergarments…/"

"/Oh my…/" Ryou's face lit up like a Christmas Light at the mere thought of Tea in nearly nothing. "/I'll be over as soon as I can./" He closed the mind link.

"So is he coming Bakura?"

"Yeah. He'll be here in a little bit. Um…Just to let you know…You've got only your undergarments on… I think your dad may have—"

"What?! Again?"

"He's done this before?"

"Yeah…But he's never done that to a guy before…"

"You mean to say…YOUR DAD UNDRESSED ME TOO?!"

"Uh…Yeah. You have some boxers on, so you don't need to worry…"

"YOUR DAD IS A BLOODY FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Bakura! Be quiet! I don't want him coming in here and—"

"Good afternoon, daughter…" Tea's dad walked into her room. "I always knew you'd come back. And look…You even brought a boyfriend with you."

"Untie us right now dad…" she replied with clenched teeth. "Let us go!"

"Nope. Now tell me, my slutty kid…How many times have you slept with him? Can I expect grandkids?"

"I haven't slept with him. And even if I were to bear a child, what makes you think I would give him or her to you? You'd probably abuse it the poor child just like how you abused me!"

"Damn it! I put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me?!" He struck his daughter repeatedly and Bakura was left watching in horror.

"D—Dad! Stop it!" Tea choked.

"I've been good to you all of these years and all you want to do is run me out of your life?!" Without a second thought, Tea spit in her father's eye. "ARGH! You brat! I've had I with you!" He drew a knife from behind him and thrust it within an inch from his daughter's face. She let out a small 'Eeep!' and fainted from fright.

"(Whoa…This guy is b-e-n-t BENT…I don't remember being this evil to anybody. Huh…? Maybe I've forgotten about these things since my tomb robbing days…Oh well…)"

"You there boy!" Bakura looked up. "Not a word from you or you're next." He nodded silently. "Good. I thought you'd agree…" With that, he untied his daughter and carried her out of he room.

"(Damn…I wonder what he's gonna do to her. Hmph…Rather than contact Ryou, I could just rescue her now. After all, he's only gonna tell me to do so anyways…)"

"(Oh boy…)" Ryou thought. "(Is it possible to even be out cold for over six hours? Hmm…Makes me even more worried about what's going on there. I hope Tea and Kura are alright.)" He put on a white hoodie and his sneakers, and then climbed out of his hideout.

Tea's father, for a third time, tied his daughter to a bed. Her silk brown hair fell freely across her pale face.

"He he he he he…You've back-talked me for the last time. I wanted a daughter who is grateful to me. I didn't want a MURDERER!" He undressed himself completely and sinned again.

"D—Dad…? DAD! What are you…No…NO!"

Bakura was still helplessly tied to Tea's bed when he started hearing—noises…Particularly grunts and groans.

"(What's going on in there? Are they doing it or something? Wait…She's been raped by her father before…So that means that—UGH! DISGUSTING! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!)"

"(Awe man…I hope they're both alright…By the sound of Kura's voice, they're in trouble. Uh…Oh crap…)" Ryou stopped running. "Where does she live?" He started running in a random direction until—"OW!" he yelled as he flew backwards.

"You alright?" came a deep baritone voice.

"Yeah. No biggie. Huh? Yami!"

"Ryou! What are you up to?"

"I'm looking for Tea's house. D'you know where that is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She and Kura are in trouble!"

"WHAT? C'mon let's go!" Both Ryou and Yami ran as fast as they could towards Tea's house. "What's going on? Can you fill me in?"

"Sure. But how much do you know about her—problems right now?"

"The last time I heard from her, her father was in her room with a baseball bat and that he had beaten her earlier that day. So I drove back here as fast as I could."

"Okay. Yesterday, she ran away from her house and I found her unconscious in the park. So I took her over to my place to rest. When I woke up the next morning, I told her I needed to run some errands. But I was jumped on the way back, so when I got home, I told her about the gambling incident with Kura, and how I needed fifty thousand dollars by tonight. She said that she'd go over to her house. But they've been gone since noon and I got worried. Then he contacted me saying that both of them were being held hostage by her dad."

"Is that all that happened?"

"There's just one thing more, but I don't know if you really want to hear it…"

"I must know everything."

"Sigh…She had been r—r…"

"Go on."

"Her father r—ra…"

"He…Raped her?"

"Yes…"

"Oh Ra…Let's hurry!"

_Tea's Dream_

"_Alright kid…I'm done with you now." Tea's father grunted._

"_Why did you do that to me!" Tea said through heavy sobs._

"_Because you're trash. What better way to chew you up and spit you out than to have my way with you?"_

"_You—You monster! Let me go!"_

"_Nope. You'll lay right here forever. Or at least until I find a way to dispose of your body." He raised his knife._

"_N—No…Oh god…HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. But it was of no use. Her father had slid the knife across her stomach and then locked her in the room. "Oww…" she cried in pain. "BAKURA!" Deep, red blood was now oozing from her fresh wound and was dripping onto her father's bed. "Sigh…I'm through…I'm dying…" She closed her eyes._

_Just then, the door was kicked open and there stood Ryou, Bakura, and Yami._

"_TEA!" Ryou cried. He ran over to her side and untied her right wrist from the bed. "Tea! Can you hear me?" No response. He checked her pulse. "Oh thank Ra…There's still a pulse. But just barely."_

"_I'll call for help." Yami declared as he walked over to a phone._

"_Bakura walked over to his Light. "Is she alright?" Ryou looked up at him. "(What a stupid question to ask. Of course she's not alright! She's covered in blood! Not to mention she's barely alive.)"_

"_She—I… WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" he buried his face in Bakura's chest. "She's dying!"_

"_Uh…?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "D—Don't worry Light. She'll be fine." He started rubbing soothing circles in Ryou's back._

"_R—Ryou?" came a voice from beside them._

"_Tea? You're still alive!" he looked down at her._

"_Yeah…" Her voice was weak._

"_Help is on the way." Yami said. "You're going to be alright."_

"_Th—Thank you…"_

_Ryou ran his fingers gently through Tea's hair. "What happened?"_

"_My dad… He—He…" A tear rolled down her face. "He did—THAT—again…"_

"_Oh Ra… Not again." He frowned._

"_Gasp…! Y—You guys… Behind you!" she screamed. But it was too late. Before her friends could comprehend what she had said, three gunshots were fired. She watched in horror as Yami, Bakura, and Ryou fell to the ground. Her dad ran away. Their blood spilled on the ground. "No…Oh please God, no…"_

_Using all the strength she had, Tea ripped her other wrist from the nylon ropes. Then she untied her feet and fell on the floor next to Ryou. She winced in pain and then scooped the boy up into her arms. He was cold and limp._

"_Ryou… I—I never wanted this to happen to you. (And for that matter, anyone else.)" She looked at Yam and Bakura. They were already dead. "(Oh no…I don't believe it. This—This is all my fault. I'll never forgive myself…)"_

"_Tea?" Ryou looked up at her._

"_Ryou!" She held him closer to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Ryou…I'm so sorry…I never wanted this. I—I…" Now her tears flooded her face._

_He put two fingers up to her lips. She instantly went silent. "Shhh…Don't worry. I forgive you…"_

"_But how? It's because of me Yami and Bakura are dead. It's because of me you're dying…"_

_He looked at her hands and then at her left wrist. There was a large gash in it. Ryou frowned, and then looked up to Tea. "True, but it's because of you that I get to see you this last time before my life is through. You sacrificed your life to see if we were alright."_

"_I sacrificed myself? I wanted to see you, but I'm well. I don't know how I have done myself in."_

"_Y—Your wrist T—Tea. When you freed your left wrist from the bed, you cut it on the nylon rope…"_

"_I did?" She looked down at her wrist. Warm, red liquid was seeping through a rather large gash. "Oh my…I never noticed that…" Her vision suddenly became blurry. She clasped her head. "(I guess I really am dying now…I always wanted to die happy…knowing I had a good family…knowing I had children who will carry on without me, yet remember how much I loved them. And I want to be by my loving husband… But I guess that that was all just wishful thinking…) I—I love you Ryou…I can't let you die…"_

"_Tea…Please look at me…" She obeyed. "I love you too…But this is how it must be…It is destiny. I know it is."_

"_What do you mean? I never wanted to die like this!"_

"_Neither do I…We weren't meant to be together in life. Together as a couple, I mean. But we can be together forever in Heaven. In death, we'll do more than we ever dreamed possible in life! Those tears you shed…" He wiped one of his own tears away. "And these tears I shed…are the tears of inevitable fate…" His eyes grew large in pain and he yelped. And with his last breath he said, "These are the tears of—Destiny…" Then he breathed his last._

_Tea sat in silence for a while, holding Ryou up to her heart. She grew weary and weak. Her wounds had finally taken their toll. "Thank you…" She smiled down at Ryou. "Thanks to you, I can die knowing you'll be there to meet me at Heaven's Gate. Although I shed these tears of destiny, I fear not, and nevermore…succumbing to the death…that I now—endure…" She closed her eyes…_

_End of Tea's Dream_

"Alright…I've gotten my hands free!" Bakura smiled. He untied his ankles and then put his clothes back on. "Now to get that girl out of here…" He leaned down and picked up Tea's clothes. "I think she'll be wanting these…" He then walked into the master bedroom and saw Tea helplessly tied to the bed. "(What is with this brat's father and tying people to beds? Bloody pervert…)"

Tea jolted awake from her nightmare. Cold beads of sweat were dripping from her face. "Oh thank goodness…It was just a nightmare…" She shut her eyes happily as she thought about Ryou and what he had said in her sleep.

Bakura set Tea's clothes on the bed next to her. Then he untied her.

"Hey Tea."

"What? BAKURA!" She jumped out of bed and nearly knocked him off his feet when she hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Uh…Y—You're welcome…? (ARGH! Naked hug…)" He just stood there wondering what to do. Then he remembered what Ryou once told him. _'Y'know Kura, it usually works much better if you wrap your arms around the person hugging you too…'_ So he wrapped his arms around Tea as well.

"I thought I'd be stuck here forever…"

"Nope…I may not like you that much, but I'm not _completely_ heartless. Will you please put your clothes on? I'm sick of having to stare at YOUR breasts."

She blushed let go of him. Then she put her clothes back on. "Okay…Now to find the safe…"

"(Now we're talking…)" Bakura thought.

"It ought to be in here somewhere…" A spider slowly dropped from the ceiling in front of the doorway. "Sigh, you check in here and I'll check in my room." As she walked through the doorway, the spider dropped onto her T-shirt. It crawled up her back and into her hair. "(Uh… Is something c—crawling on me!)" She ran her fingers through her hair and the spider clung to her hand. "EEEEK!"

She shook her hand wildly to get the eight-legged creature off. And in the process of doing so, she knocked a picture off of the wall. "Gasp…! B—Bakura!"

"What is it?"

"The safe!" She pointed to where the picture was. There was an iron safe.

"Any chance of a combination Tea?"

"N—No…Sorry…" she frowned.

"Okay then, do you mind if I—"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." Using his Shadow Magic, Bakura opened the safe and pulled out a check for exactly fifty thousand dollars. He folded it and put it in his back pocket.

"Let's get outta here now."

From out of nowhere, Tea's dad jumped out in front of them, armed with a gun.

"You…aren't…going…ANYWHERE!" He yelled pointing the gun at the two teens. "You're going to do exactly as I say if you don't wish to die…" They reluctantly agreed. "Go into that room." He pointed to the room next to Tea's room. They walked in. "Now sit next to that pillar." They obeyed.

Next, he tied both teens to the pillar. Neither of them could move. Then Tea's dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches.

"Now you're through…" He lit the match and threw it in a pile of cloth. Almost instantaneously, the whole pile lit up in flames. "MWAH HA HA HA HA! Don't even try to escape. If you so much as break that pillar, you'll both die. It's the main support to the house!" With that, he ran out of the room and out of the house.

"I hate your dad…" Bakura grumbled.

"So do I…cough…cough…Oh god…THE FIRE'S SPREADING!"

"Not to mention that there's a lot of—cough…cough…smoke…(Please hurry Hikari! I don't know how much longer we can last!)"

"We're almost there Ryou!" Yami said.

"Good. Who knows what kind f danger those two might be in!"

"Yeah…"

"Cough…Cough…"

"What is it?" He put his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"I—I think it's smoke!"

"You're right…"

"Up ahead!" A large cloud of smoke rose in the air. Yami and Ryou ran towards it. He heard Yami say, 'Oh no…' "What?"

"It's—The fire… It's at… Tea's house is on fire! And they're probably inside!"

**Simple Songwriter:** (everything is still frozen in time) I still need to know what Bakura's fate will be. And it's your decision! Bakura gets pied, or Bakura fights back. Please read and review


	7. Admitting Feelings

**Simple Songwriter: **Oh no! The votes are tied! Well, I said I'd unfreeze everything...(unfreezes everyone)

**Tea:** No way...Tied votes? Do you know what that means?

**Bakura:** You just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico?

**Simple Songwriter:** No silly! ANYTHING GOES!

**Ryou: **And Bakura has two million pies...

**Bakura:** Really? Whoa! (turns to Simple Songwriter) Now it's on! (throws a pie at her)

**Simple Songwriter:** EEEP! (gets hit by the pie) NO! STICKINESS HAS OVERCOME MY BEST PAIR OF JEANS!

**Ryou:** (throws two pies at Bakura)

**Bakura:** (getting hit by the pies) AIIIEEE! Not the custard pies! They're the goopy-est!

**Everyone Else:** DIE! (starts bombarding Bakura with pies)

**Bakura:** YIPE! (runs around trying to dodge the pies while screaming like a little girl)

**Ryou:** (finds a shipment of two million pies addressed to him on the doorstep) Yeah! The fight is ON!

**Tea:** Who's it from?

**Ryou:** I dunno. But who cares! Let the pie fight go on! (He and Tea chase after Bakura)

**Simple Songwriter:** Go get'm you two! Now in the meantime... Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it! (throws a pie at Bakura)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-Oh!

**Chapter 7: Admitting Feelings**

"(This is not good…cough…The smoke—it's too strong…) Tea strained to stay conscious. But the smoke had thickened into a heavy, black cloud and every breath she took was filled with it. "Cough…cough…B—Bakura, are you okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay…" he replied.

"Not funny…" she replied hotly. Then something had occurred to her. "Um…Can you move your hands?"

"Barely. Why?"

"Don't you have that pocket knife of yours on you?"

"Oh yeah!" He desperately tried to reach into his hoodie and fish out his knife. But to his dismay, he was unable to retrieve the knife. "Damn! I can't—cough…get it!"

"Sigh…Oh well."

"S—Sorry T—Tea…"

"It's okay. Just…have…hope…" She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over once more.

"(What's wrong with me! I'm apologizing left and right! Is my light THAT persuasive?)" He shook his head disapprovingly. "(I have to find a way to get out of this place, and fast before I pass out!)" The smoke was really getting to him. "(Only one thing to do now…) HELP!"

The fire had moved down the hallway and into the other rooms on the second floor. Half of the room Tea and Bakura were in was already burnt to a crisp. It seemed as though nothing would be able to save either of them.

"Yami?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"You go for help. I'll see if anyone's in the house."

"Okay." They both ran in their separate directions.

"(I hope they're alright…)" Ryou wondered as he ran up the front steps. He tried to open the front door, but was unsuccessful. "(Damn! They must've locked it. Okay…Remember what Kura taught you…)" He took a deep breath. Then with all his might, he kicked down the door. Almost instantly, the smoke surrounded him making his eyes water.

"Ack!" He gagged as the smoke started to invade his lungs. Ryou used one of his arms as a shield from the harmful environment. "Is anyone in here?" He heard no reply and decided to check upstairs. "Hello!"

"Light! Is that you? Cough…cough…"

"KURA! Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs in the room farthest down the hall!"

"I'm coming!" He found his way to the stairs and took the steps three at a time. When he reached the top of the stairs, the smoke was so thick that he was forced to crawl down the hallway. He had finally reached the room and was able to see the two teenagers helplessly tied to the main support. But before he was able to enter, a large pile of burning wood and other debris fell down and blocked the door.

"NO!" Bakura yelled as the doorway barricaded itself. "That's not good…I'm done for…" He turned his head around to check on Tea. "Tea? Tea! Are you alright?" She didn't answer. "Crud…She must've inhaled a lot of smoke. Cough cough…RYOU!"

"Yeah?"

"Get us outta here!"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to save you guys!"

"And hurry! Your petty-crush is dying from smoke inhalation!"

"No…" He immediately started to kick down the debris. "(I'm not gonna let them down again…C'mon! Why won't this thing break?) Cough…cough…Must—hurry…"

He had a sudden vision. He had seen Tea. She was lying on the ground and blood was oozing out from the side of her head.

"(No…I'm not gonna let her die…I WON'T LET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DIE!)" He shook the thought from his mind.

Then with all the strength he could muster, he kicked down the burning debris. He put his arm over his mouth and ran inside. There he again saw Bakura and Tea tied to the support.

"Kura!" Ryou yelled as he ran over and started untying the two teens. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a bit of—cough—smoke inhalation."

"Thank Ra it's just that." He finished untying them and gave his yami a big hug. He was quickly pushed off though.

"Now's not the time for that Ryou. Grab the girl and let's scram!"

Ryou bent over to pick up Tea, but his attention was drawn to a nearby window. He looked down and saw Yami with a bunch of firefighters. They were raising a ladder up to the window.

"Kura! Open the window! I'll get Tea."

"Huh? Okay." He opened the window just as the ladder reached it.

"Mmm…Cough—cough…R-Ryou?" came a familiar voice. The young girl tried to stand up and leaned on the support beam.

"Tea! You're awake!" He rushed to her side and caught her as her knees gave way.

"Yes…cough—cough."

"Are you okay?" asked Bakura somewhat worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied weakly.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way—er—it's actually right outside."

Suddenly, the ceiling next to the window collapsed and Bakura jumped out of the way just in time.

"ARGH!" He yelled as an ember fell onto his shoulder.

"KURA!" Ryou gasped as his yami's shoulder lit up. "Stop drop and roll already!"

Instead of doing as his hikari suggested, he ripped off his black hoodie and stomped the flame out. Then with a twisted grin, he put his black hoodie back on.

"If you're done staring at me you two, I believe we ought to get out of here now."

"Yeah…C'mon Ryou, Bakura. We have to get outta here." Tea stood up and tried to walk to the door. Her knees gave out on her and once more, Ryou was there to catch her.

"Tea, you're too weak to walk."

"Then leave me here! You and Bakura can go."

"No way! I've come too far to let you go like this! I—I'll carry you out!"

This made Tea blush. "No. Just leave. If you carry me down, you'll be risking your life too!"

Ryou smirked. "Try and change my mind…" Without warning, Ryou bent down and picked Tea up princess style. Her face lit up like a Christmas light. She didn't put up much of a struggle though.

"You suck." She said playfully. Ryou smiled mischievously. "Oh no…What're you thinking?"

"Nothing…" he lied. "Bakura's already left! We have to get out too."

"Fine. Let's go."

Ryou walked to the door and tried to walk through the door, but was unsuccessful.

"Oww! Ryou, that was my foot!"

"Sorry." He said sympathetically. "Hmm…" He set Tea down on the floor and then got down on all fours. "Get on me!"

"WHAT! Ryou, now is NOT the time for THAT. We need to get out of here!"

"Eh…? I beg your pardon…?"

"Oh…OH!" She blushed furiously. She got on his back. He put his arms through her legs and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Then he stood up and started walking downstairs. Tea gently set her head on Ryou's soft hair.

"However Tea," he started. "If you ever want to, I'll be more than happy to oblige…"

"Uh…I'll take that into consideration…? (I guess…)"

"You will!" His face lightened up.

"I—uh…Whatever."

"(Yes!)" Ryou had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. He kicked the front door down and walked outside.

"Tea!" Yami shouted as he ran past some firefighters desparately trying to extinguish the flame.

"Yami!" she exclaimed. "How are you? Cough—cough."

"I've been so worried about you ever since that chat online. I started driving back here as soon as you logged off."

"That's so sweet of you!" she beamed. "Um Ryou, can you please put me down? I want to try and walk."

"Of course." He allowed her to climb off of him.

Tea steadied herself and hobbled over to Yami. When they were face to face, they just stood there for a minute gazing into each other's eyes; she into his crimson orbs and he, into her cerulean orbs.

"Will you come into the woods so we can talk?" he asked her.

She looked back at Ryou. He gave her a nod and walked over to check on Bakura.

"Okay Yami." They walked into the woods. After they were a little ways in, Yami pointed to a tree and they both sat down. "What did you want to about?"

"Ryou told me about what your dad did to you."

"Oh…"

"I just wanted you to know that I will always be there for you."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you…" She whispered in his ear.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Ryou asked as he sat down next to his yami.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm worried about you and Tea. You really scared me today."

"Why?"

"I thought I'd lose you forever in that fire…"

"Nah… I can withstand that…" He looked at Ryou, who was now in tears. "Aww…damn it Ryou. Don't start THAT again…" He wrapped his arms around him. "Hmm…Your friend Tea has been gone for quite a while now. It's already dark out."

"Yeah, but I can trust her with Yami."

"WHAT?! She's with the Pharaoh? That's not good."

"Why not? She's his best friend, besides Yugi that is."

"Do you know how long he's wanted to be with her?"

"So he has a crush on her. What's wrong with that?"

"He's wanted to make her his b—"

"I SAY THAT ALL THE TIME!"

"You never let me finish, hikari…"

"Sorry."

"He said he wanted to make her his by any means necessary."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand what you mean Kura…"

"Are you that naïve? Sigh… Yam—err—The Pharaoh has wanted you to be…well…'In her pants' for a LONG time. And since they're alone in the woods…"

"No way…Yami wouldn't rape her…"

"(It's not rape if you like it…)" Bakura thought mischievously. "Listen…I know you've liked this girl for a long time, but so has he."

"Will you please just get to the point already?"

"If you don't hurry up, find her, and tell her your feelings, then she will belong to someone else!"

"Oh…" he sighed. "Oh Ra! I gotta find her before it's too late" He dashed off into the woods.

"Tea…" Yami started.

"Yes?"

"I've got something that I need to get off my chest."

"What is it?"

"I—I love you. I have for a very long time. And I was wondering if you'd go out with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else right now…"

He frowned. "Do you think you'll ever love me the way I love you?"

"I'm sorry Yami…"

"Okay…If you don't mind me asking, who is it that has captured your heart?" he asked sadly.

"Ryou Bakura…" she replied.

"He's a very lucky man to have you Tea." He stared at her body in awe. "(A very lucky man indeed…He's getting a great package…)" His eyes stopped at her breast. "(D—Damn…I wish she was mine. Correction…I wish THOSE were mine…)" He resisted the urge to grab one of her breasts.

"Yami?"

"Yes Tea?"

"I'd like to leave now."

"Of course. I must go find someone anyways."

"Thank you for the talk and everything."

"No problem. That's what friends are for! I should know; you've given a friendship speech almost everyday!"

"Ha! Well, I guess I'll see you around." She kissed him on the cheek and then walked away leaving him speechless.

"TEA!" Ryou cried out.

"I'm right here." She replied.

"ACK! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"Okay. Must say something right now."

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath. "I love you Tea…Will you…"

She placed two fingers on his lips to silence him. "I would love to be yours, Ryou."

"Really?"

"Really." She leaned forward and met his lips in a passionate kiss that would make even the Heavens cry out in bliss.

"Marik. She turned me down…I didn't grab the check…We can hold her hostage…Send Kaiba to get her then. Excellent!" Yami hung up his cell phone. "You'll be sorry you every turned me down Tea Gardner!"

**Bakura:** Aww man... I'm done for! (is about to pull up a white flag)

**Chained and Torchered:** Wait Bakura! (appears out of nowhere) I'm here to help you! I brought my Pie-Shooter-Deluxe 5000! And here's one for you to use. It'll launch five pies at once.

**Bakura:** (is almost brought to tears) Thank Ra! You're the best. (hugs)

**Chained and Torchered:** (blushes) Thanks! (both load the Pie-Shooter-Deluxe 5000) Dodge this Simple Songwriter!

**Simple Songwriter:** Huh? (gets hit by ten pies) EEEK!

**Ryou and Tea:** SIMPLE SONGWRITER! (runs to protect Simple Songwriter and attack Bakura)

**Simple Songwriter:** Why have you joined his side?

**Chained and Torchered:** Because I like him...

**Simple Songwriter:** (shrugs) Meh... You can't argue with that, I suppose... (gets hit by a pie thrown by Ryou) HEY!

**Ryou:** Sorry about that! (grabs Tea; backs into corner with Simple Songwriter)

**Chained and Torchered:** Ha! Now we've got you cornered!

**Bakura:** Surrender!

**Simple Songwriter:** Never!

**Chained and Torchered:** Sigh...Okay then...(shoots pies all over Simple Songwriter, Ryou, and Tea)

**Simple Songwriter:** Fine! I...I...(Chained and Torchered & Bakura get covered with pie) Huh?

**Chained and Torchered:** (wipes some cherry pie out of her face)Who did that?

**Tea:** It's a bird!

**Ryou:** It's a plane!

**Simple Songwriter:** No! It's...time for you to read and review! Find out who shot the mystery pies next time!


	8. 4 year Simple Songwriter Update

**Simple Songwriter: **Hey everyone! I'm back after almost four years. I just wanted to let you know that I re-edited all the chapters of "Tears of Destiny" in hopes to get rid of many spelling errors, grammatical errors, and/or just awkward sentences and such. I will finish writing chapter 8 and post it for you guys within a day or so (hopefully). Thanks for keeping this story alive. I really appreciate your reviews!


End file.
